Tis the Season
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek's teenage cousin comes to visit and it's his first ever Christmas. But Shrek feels jealous because of the past until he finds out that Snowgre needs help to get confident but will he help?
1. Visiting for the Holidays

Tis the Season 

A/N- I felt like writing a Shrek Christmas fic. Snowgre is Shrek's cousin. If you've read Shrek Tales book 2, you'll know what I'm on about.

It was five days until Christmas and Shrek and his family were getting ready for Christmas. Fiona was decorating the tree with Puss distracting the triplets by letting them attack and pull him. Shrek was on the roof putting up lights.

He then saw a cab pull up outside the swamp. "_Why would one of those be doing here? I'm not expecting anybody for Christmas, am I? Maybe it's for Fiona." _He thought but was worried especially when a furry ogre teenager stepped out of it. "Thanks man for the ride!" he said giving the driver money. "Oh no! Who invited Snowgre here? He's going to ruin everything!" he muttered under his breath.

Snowgre was seventeen, had blue skin with snow white fur growing over his skinny body, wore a black base ball cap over his furry head, had a New York Yankees shirt on with a black waist coat and wore blue sunglasses over his green eyes. He was amazed by the Christmas decorations. "Who's that?" Fiona asked her husband curiously. Shrek groaned at that. "He's my cousin Snowgre. I don't know why he's here." He replied. "Hey cousin! How're you? Ooh yeah I forgot! I brought you treats." He said hugging him. Fiona smiled warmly at him.

He then brought out a tin with a lid on it and opened it. "They're menorah shaped cookies. I made them before I went to the airport. You see you may find this hard to believe… but I'm Jewish and I like Hannakuah but maybe if it's not too much trouble, can I be a part of your Christmas?" he explained shyly. "Of course Snowgre. You can celebrate both. These look yummy! You want to help make Christmas cookies with the triplets and me?" Fiona replied. "Sure. It's… just this is my first Christmas ever. I know Shrek's a Christmas expert but I don't get to do this sort of thing." He told her as he followed her into the kitchen. Puss sighed in relief as the triplets crawled excitedly into the kitchen after Fiona.

"He seems nice. Is he?" he said to Shrek. "Is he what?" Shrek asked him. "Always shy like that? He's not confident like you. Maybe he needs help coming out of his furry shell." Puss told him. Shrek nodded at that. He knew that since they were kids, Snowgre had low self esteem in himself. He wanted to help him but was worried.

He then heard Snowgre laugh in the kitchen and walked in. The babies were having a fight with the left over cookie dough and some had hit Snowgre but he was laughing a lot at it. "_Wow. He seems to warm up to Fiona and the babies but maybe that's because Fiona's been the only one that's welcomed him here and made him feel at home. I shouldn't have freaked out about the cookies even though they candle shaped. That's just Snowgre's way of saying hello." _Shrek thought but freaked when he saw Snowgre hug the Christmas tree but smiled. He then heard roaring as Dragon landed outside the swamp. Donkey then burst in wearing a Christmas wreath around his neck. "Merry Christmas everybody!" he yelled. Snowgre had seen him but had decided to stay in the kitchen. Shrek saw that and got an idea. "Shrek who's that strange guy in the kitchen?" Donkey asked curiously.

"His name is Snowgre. He's my cousin. He's going to be spending Christmas and Hannakaan with us. I don't know why he showed up. He's shy and got low self esteem in himself. He's not used to things around here or you guys so take it easy on him, okay?" Shrek answered gently. "Sure. I've got an idea! Maybe I can be his friend! Like how I became your best friend! That's a great idea!" the ass jabbered as he went into the kitchen. Fiona was helping Snowgre decorate the cookies with icing. "Mmm... something smells good!" Fiona heard Donkey say . "Y-You can talk!" Snowgre said as he fainted on the floor. Shrek came in to see Donkey giving Snowgre mouth to mouth. "Get away from him Donkey! You freaked him out!" he yelled as he threw some egg nog over Snowgre and he woke up. "Is it gone?" he asked his cousin. "Don't worry Donkey won't be bothering us for a while. He's too busy drinking cocoa and eating candy canes." he told the teen reassuringly. He then saw him open the door and go into the snow...

He'd gone to bed in the snow. Fiona hoped he wouldn't get cold out there without clothes on but Shrek had told her he'd be fine... Puss then joined Snowgre outside. He was wearing his Santa claws outfit and carried a candy cane sword. "My cousin and you are great friends along with Donkey. I can tell." Snowgre said quietly. "Si we are. Don't you have any amigos back home?" Puss replied. "No I don't. I try to but my being shy makes it hard to try. I'm afraid other kids my age will hate me because I'm an ogre. I'm worried about after the holidays because my parents are sending me away to a place called Worchester Academy and I know I'll never fit in there. My parents sent me here to spend Christmas with my cousin because they went to New York and on my own I get into trouble. Besides I know my family hate me because I'm the only Snowgre in the family." the teen explained sadly. Puss understood.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Shrek will help you become less shy so you can make friends. I hate your parents. It's like they're ashamed of you." he told him as they went back inside. Fiona had over heard that and felt sorry for Snowgre...


	2. The Greatest Gift

Tis the Season 

A/N- This chapter is for Leah Roberts my friend because friendship is the greatest gift you can give for Christmas.

Ch 2

Puss smiled as he climbed up the roof of the swamp dressed in his Santa Nicholas outfit and carried a candy cane sword. He was doing this to help Snowgre be confident. He hoped it would work. Meanwhile in bed Shrek couldn't sleep. He was remembering when he and Snowgre were kids.

"Honey what's wrong? You 're tossing and turning a lot." Fiona said gently. "I'm sorry honey. It's… just I was remembering when Snowgre and I were little kids. I sort of get jealous around him." Shrek told her. She watched as he got out of bed and walked into the living room. Snowgre was asleep on the couch clutching something in his arms. It was Frosty the stuffed polar bear Snowgre slept with. He smiled at the innocence of the teenager. "I'm sorry I'm jealous. I want to help you be brave and be happy." He whispered as he walked into the kitchen when he heard something walk into the room. "Santa is that you?" Snowgre asked opening his eyes. "Si it's Santa Nicholas." Puss replied but Shrek was mad at that. "Get away from him!" he yelled as Puss tripped over one of his red boots and landed on the floor. Smowgre was shocked to see Puss there. "What's going on? Are you trying to get even with me? Come on Frosty, let's go sleep outside in the snow." Snowgre said with tears in his eyes. "_Great Puss. Because of you, Snowgre doesn't trust me. You've ruined all chances of helping him be confident enough to trust anybody!"_ Shrek thought as Puss got to his feet.

Fiona noticed he was angry as he came back into bed that night. "What happened? I heard Snowgre seem upset a few minutes ago." She asked him. "Puss was trying to pull his Santa Nicholas thing on him and he thought I set it up to get even with him and he's sleeping outside with a polar bear." Shrek answered sadly. Fiona was a little confused as she went back to sleep. When dawn broke, she went outside to find Snowgre asleep with Frosty in his arms tight. She felt sorry for him as he opened his eyes. "Morning." she said to him smiling. "Thanks. I didn't have a good night last night. Shrek set up a prank and it upset me because before that, he said he wanted to help me be confident and be happy. I know you're thinking it's weird but Frosty's been my only friend. At least he doesn't hurt me in the heart like my family and cousin. The triplets and you are the only ones I can trust." Snowgre told her upset. She then saw somebody approach her. It was Artie. "Hey Fiona. I came to spend Christmas with you guys. Is that okay?" he told Fiona. "Sure Artie. This guy beside me is Shrek's cousin Snowgre. He's visiting for the holidays too. He's in a bad mood at the moment. I'm gonna make breakfast so you guys can come in if you feel like it." Fiona replied. Artie saw that Snowgre was shy and understood as they both went inside.

"What happened he's in a bad mood?" Artie asked Fiona as he saw Snowgre avoid eye contact with Shrek as they ate breakfast. The triplets were playing with Uncle Puss but he wasn't in a good mood as usual. "Le siento but I did something bad to Snowgre." he told them gently. They smiled at him trying to restore his good mood. Snowgre then saw one of them crawl over to him and tug on his fur gently. The other two followed suit. Fiona watched as Snowgre started to laugh loudly. "Hey that tickles!" he said giggling. Fiona then put the triplets in high chairs for breakfast but they were trying to reach out for Snowgre. "We're going Christmas shopping. Would you like to come? I think it would make you feel better." she said to Snowgre.

"Sure! It'll be fun. I've never done it before." the teen replied. Shrek smiled as he saw Fiona, Artie and the triplets get into the onion carriage but saw Donkey show up. "Hey man you going Christmas shopping?" he asked him. "Oh aye. Only I... want to get Snowgre something special but I'm not sure." Shrek replied. "I have an idea senor. What about the gift of... friendship? It's a very special gift. Maybe you can talk to Artie." Puss suggested to them. "What do you mean talk to Artie about it?" Shrek asked confused. "Snowgre's parents... They're shipping him to Worchester Academy after the holidays and Artie might be what he needs seeing as he went to Worchester for many years." he explained gently. Shrek was worried when he heard that. He thought about it as they made their way to Far, Far Away to do their Christmas shopping. Artie watched as Snowgre looked excitedly in the window of a guitar shop. "I never knew you liked guitars." he told him. "Yeah I do. I love playing them. I was hoping for a Fenstrap 300 electric guitar but my parents are fruity in the loops." Snowgre said laughing. Artie and the others watched as he walked off. He went into Macy's. He was amazed by the hugeness of the store as he picked out a lacy bra for Fiona, then went to the Toys department and got musical and furry toys for the triplets since they liked pulling things. He then went and got Puss some biker boots in the Shoes department. He then got Shrek a candle holder in the shape of an onion with six different candles. He also got Artie some rock CD's.

Fiona was amazed by the number of bags Snowgre was carrying as he met them in Farbuck's. He sat down beside them and had an egg nog latte and a cinnamon muffin. "Mmm... Eggnog is good! I can't believe my parents don't like it. It's awesome. Let's get some more!" Snowgre told them excitedly but then he had to go to the toilets.. But coming out of there, he bumped into a girl with brunette hair. "I'm sorry!, really sorry! Are you okay?" Snowgre apologized at once. She laughed as he helped her pick up her packages. "I'm Snowgre. What's yours? You probably don't want to talk to me because I'm an ogre and I understand." he told her. "No I'm not afraid. You're cute. I'm Leah. I came here to do some Christmas shopping. Maybe we'll meet some time for a coffee or something?" she replied. "S-Sure Leah. I'd like that. Merry Christmas." he answered as she walked on. Shrek saw fear in his cousin's eyes and he understood. "Wow your first time talking to a girl." he told him putting his hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. She'll never talk to me again. Besides the next time I see her, she probably has a boyfriend, a hunky human boy so I'm wasting my time." Snowgre told him sadly as they walked out of there into the square. Snowgre smiled as he looked at the huge Christmas tree and the star on top which held so much hopes and wishes of the kingdom in it.

"I wish to see her again or even get her nimber so we can see each other before I go to Worchester and the torment starts." he whispered as they went to the castle...


	3. Ogre Claus Is Coming to Town

Tis the Season 

A/N- I hope you're enjoying this. If you're wondering what Shrek's talking about when he mentions Ogre Claus, see Shrek the Halls to understand.

Ch 3

Snowgre watched as his cousin was peeling onions for some weird reason and pouring beer into a flask. "Is there a reason you're doing that? It looks pretty weird." Snowgre asked Shrek.

"It's Christmas Eve in a few days so I… was getting ready for Ogre Claus, the guy who brings presents on Christmas Eve." He answered the teen smiling. "Don't you mean Santa? I thought you gave him cookies and milk." Snowgre replied confused.

"He is in a way Santa but for ogres. He works the same for ogres like Santa for humans. You only get presents if you've been good but if you've been bad, he leaves the most foulest things under the tree. Onions and beer is sort of like his milk and cookies. He also leaves a goose for the lady of the house. I told the triplets about this a few days ago so they haven't caused mischief." Shrek explained gently. Snowgre smiled as he went outside and his body glowed.

"Honey it's snowing!" Fiona yelled. Artie ran out and saw snow falling everywhere and saw it coming from Snowgre's hands. "Cool. I knew he was awesome!" Artie yelled as Snowgre stopped and walked over to the swamp house. "_I made them happy! I never knew people liked me for creating snow like that!" _Snowgre thought as they went back inside. But somebody was watching. It was Charming. "So there is a way to wreck his Christmas after all! It involves somebody called Ogre Claus but doesn't he live in the North Pole? No matter! I'll make sure Shrek's Christmas is ruined forever!" he told himself as he walked away from the swamp.

He then saw a girl approach the swamp. It was Leah. She was looking for Snowgre as she knocked on the door softly. "Snowgre would you mind getting the door?" Fiona asked the teen. "Sure I don't mind." he answered as he opened it but was shocked to see Leah there. "What're you doing here?" he asked surprised. "I wanted to see you after the other day." she answered smiling. But Charming smiled too for he'd just found Snowgre's weakness. "Oh this is too easy! It's like being the Grinch and stealing presents!" he cackled as he headed to the Swampy North Pole where Ogre Claus lived. He was surprised to see Charming tie him up with Cyclop's help. "What do you want?" Ogre Claus asked Charming sternly.

"You'll see. You're going to help destroy Christmas forever!" Charming said as they vanished from the Swampy North Pole. Shrek saw a sleigh fly past in the sky with Charming in it and was worried. "He wouldn't dare try to ruin Christmas for hundreds of families around the world! We've gotta stop him." he told them. "I'll help you guys but my friend can help too. She's like your biggest fan!" Leah said to them. "Where does Carley live again?" Fiona asked her. "She lives in a house in the UK, remember? But we'll not have time to get her and attempt to save Ogre Claus!" Leah replied worried.

"Don't worry. I'll use some magic to bring her here right now." Fiona told her as magic shot out of her fingers. In a matter of minutes another girl appeared. She was slender bodied, had black hair with red streaks running through it, wore black glasses and smiled at Leah and her friends. "Leah! We're back in Duloc! Awesome! But why?" Carley asked her. "Charming kidnapped Ogre Claus and is trying to destroy Christmas forever." Fiona explained to her. Snowgre couldn't stop staring at her. "Who's this?" he asked Leah. "This is Carley Georgina Palmer. She's my friend. We helped Fiona and the others stop Charming before." Leah explained to him. He was enchanted by Carley's punk rock style. "Alright let's go save Christmas!" Snowgre said as they began to plan... …


	4. Opening Up a Little

Tis the Season 

Ch 4

Ogre Claus was trying to struggle against the ropes that were against his fists. "Why're you're doing this?" he yelled at Charming angrily. He cackled at him.

"Let's just say a certain ogre made me mad so I want to destroy his Christmas forever!" he told him. "Just because Shrek foiled your plan for being King, you want to wreck his holiday season?" he replied. "_I can't believe he is trying to wreck Christmas because of his own jealously. I hope Shrek and his friends can help." _He thought as he watched Charming and Cyclops planning.

Leah wondered what was wrong as Artie as he walked away from the swamp. "It's nothing. Besides I have to go." He told her running off. He then saw Snowgre stop him. "You can tell me what's wrong? We're friends, right?" he said to him. Artie sighed as he began to go on. "I've been having doubts about being King. I know I can do it but I know that we'll probably be able to save Ogre Claus." he told him looking away from him. "You're shy aren't you? It doesn't matter if you are. At least I have somebody who has something in common with me. I barely talk to anyone I don't know. I have problems making friends." he explained to Artie.

He smiled as he heard that. "Yeah I am, okay Snowgre. I've never told anybody. I wanna make friends but I keep thinking about if the people wouldn't like me because I'm a loser and that got me picked on at Worchester." Artie answered softly. Snowgre was very quiet as he saw Leah approach him. "I understand about being shy. I don't make eye contact with people I don't know and Carley is very nervous around people she doesn't know and has self esteem issues so you're not alone." she said softly. Snowgre then hugged her. "Thanks Leah. It's good to know someone understands how Artie and I feel. I just don't feel like I fit in sometimes or belong. I always wonder if people don't like me because I'm an ogre but I'm not vicious. I'm just a teenager like you and Carley with hopes, dreams and fears like everybody else my age trying to make sense of this world." he replied breaking the embrace. Carley smiled as she watched them. She wanted to go over and talk to Artie but she was nervous. "What if he doesn't like me or is afraid?" Leah heard her ask herself.

"I think he'd like you. He wouldn't be afraid of you because of your appearance. He'd probably see ya as a normal kid the way I do." she told her as she watched her friend come over to them. Artie was amazed by her beauty. "Your eyes, they're like stars gleaming in the moonlight." he said softly to her. She blushed at that. "Gracias Artie but I can't. We all know Guinevere's the one your heart truly desires. It wouldn't work out." Carley told him running off. Leah then saw Shrek join them. "Your friend has low self esteem doesn't she? She needs help coming out of her shell. I can tell." he replied smiling as he saw her with Snowgre. Fiona was with Carley. She could tell Carley needed to come out of her shell. "I try not to be shy and make friends but it's just I know they see that I'm different because I'm disabled and just avoid me because they think I'm dumb because I have sight problems and because I'm a hunch back." she explained.

"What do you mean you're a hunch back? I don't understand." Fiona asked her. "I have Sclerosis which means my spine has a curve and I have a big leg and a short leg. It makes me look like a hunch back and sometimes my back gets sore." she answered. Fiona understood. "I know you're an amazing person. I know you wanna come out of your shell but it's hard. It was hard for Shrek at first but he did it so I know you can. I believe in you. Do you?" she said softly holding her hand. Leah noticed Shrek going over to Fiona. She left Carley so they could be alone. Leah then joined Carley.

"You okay? You seem nervous. We're with our fave people in the world." she said gently looking into her eyes. "I know. I'm trying to come out but it's hard to, okay? I try to make friends but I get freaked because I know once they find out that I'm... disabled, they'll treat me different." she explained softly. Leah nodded. "How're you... disabled? I'm just curious." Leah asked her. "I have Bardel Biedl Syndrome. It's a rare condition that's in my genes. It makes me visually impaired with night blindess and I lost all my night vision and I have tunnel vision which means I can't see sides very well. It also affects me emotionally like not being good with making friends and having low self esteem." she explained. "I like you, I have since you first reviewed my fan fics. You and I have some things in common. I see you as a normal kid, not some disabled teen." Leah replied hugging her. "Yeah I know but my parents treat me differently compared to my sister who's normal. It's like... they're afraid of me, like Fiona's parents were when they found out she was cursed." Carley replied quietly.

They were unaware that Shrek and Fiona had been listening to their conversation. He understood how Leah's friend felt... "Maybe I can help seeing as I'm her hero." he thought as they walked back to the camp fire...


	5. Helping her Open Up

Tis the Season 

Ch 5

Shrek was up early cooking breakfast. He saw Carley wake up and sighed. He had to try and get her to come out of her shell. "Morning man." He said. "Morning. What're you cooking?" she replied. "Stuff I found in the forest. I want to know a bit more about you. What's your life back in your world?" he told her gently.

"It sucks. In the eyes of my family I'm a loser. I don't even have a boyfriend. I'm not in college because the admin guys screwed up." She explained. "_Wow She's like Artie when I first met him. Maybe I should get her friend Leah and Fiona to help me." _He thought. He then hugged her gently. "That feels good. Nobody ever hugged me before." she replied. "You need to feel loved, don't ya? Do you not feel that from your parents?" he asked her. "No. They don't like me. My Mom acts weird around me and my Dad acts ashamed around me like Harold." she answered him looking away from him.

"Hey it's okay. My parents were like that around me." he said. Carley was curious to hear that. "What do you mean?" she asked him. "I was the only one at thirteen who wanted to live in peace and not be evil. When they found out, they were angry and ignored me and treated me like dirt. Then one day they left me in the forest and I never heard of them again." he answered. He then smiled at her. "What's going on?" Leah asked yawning. "Your friend just ate weedrat stew. How did it taste?" he asked Carley. "Dwlicious!" she replied. Hw chuckled at that. "Not many people want to eat swamp food." he replied. Snowgre smiled as he watched them. Leah noticed he was looking at Carley. "You like her, don't you? Just go talk to her." she said to him. "Yeah I do but she won't talk to me because she doesn't know me." he replied.

"Just let her get to know you and she mighr show you some of who she is." Leah told him. He smiled at that. "Yeah you're right!" he replied as he went over to where his cousin and the girl he liked were. "Hey Snowg you sleep well?" Shrek said to him. "Yeah I did. I wanna get to know your red and black haired friend. I sort of... like her." he whispered. "Okay but she's shy like you. Maybe you're the one to do it." Shrek replied. "Do what?" Snowgre asked him confused. "To help Carley come out of her shell. She never felt loved like in a relationship." he answered as they ate. Snowgre thought about that as he walked with them deeper into the forest. "So you like rock music?" Snowgre asked Carley as they walked. "Yeah I guess." she answered. "I'm into bands like My Chemical Romance, Green Day and Reliant K." he told her. He saw her smile. It was beauitful. "I like those bands too. I like reading Fantasy books and Manga books a lot. I drive my family crazy with my love for Manga." she said. "I love reading Return to Labyrinth. The Goblin King in it is pretty cool." Snowgre replied. "Awesome! I love reading the Labyrinth manga myself. I got book 2 for Christmas. There's two more books to go." Carley said as they held hands. Carley saw no fear or disgust in his eyes as he looked into hers. "It's okay. I'm not afraid of you. I know you're nice on the inside even if you look different." he told her. Leah smiled at that. "I like playing Tony Hawk's, watching Jackass, reading and writing stories and playing music on my electric guitar." Leah heard Snowgre tell Carley.

"Cool. I like writing stories, DJing, playing Tony Hawk's, reading and watching your cousin." Carley replied smiling. Charming was watching this and felt like he was about to hurl. "An ogre in love with a human? That's so sick! Maybe I can use this to make Shrek stop bugging me and forget about saving Ogre Claus!" he said. Shrek didn't think it was weird his cousin liked a human. It was cute. "So you feeling better after last night?" Leah asked Carley. "Sort of. It's just I'm thinking about what'll happen when we go back to our world. I'll be alone again." she replied sadly. Shrek heard that and had an idea but he needed to ask Snowgre first...


	6. Magic in My Heart

Tis the Season 

Ch 6

Snowgre wondered what his cousin wanted as he pulled him away from the others. "I've had an idea. What if after she helps us stop Charming, Carley stays with us? I know how much you like her. What do you think?" Shrek told the teen. He was speechless.

"That's awesome! But would she really stay with us and not go back with her friend Leah to their world?" he replied softly. "She will. I know her. She'd want to stay, I know it." He answered him softly. "Let's do it! Just don't tell her yet, okay? Not until we destroy Charming." Snowgre said as they rejoined the others. Charming smiled as he heard that. "So he wants that shy mortal loser to stay with him? Not if I get to her first!" he cackled happily. Ogre Claus wasn't happy at the vain prince's plan as he watched him disappear…

Snowgre smiled as he and Carley held hands while walking. "_I can't believe when all of this is over, we'll be together forever! I can't wait! You're going to love it here!"_ Snowgre thought but then he fell to his feet. "Snowgre are you okay?" Carley asked worriedly as he and her other friends were pinned on the ground. "Hello loser." She heard somebody say as he appeared. It was Charming. "What do you want Mama's Boy?" she asked angrily. "I'm going to destroy your friends and there's nothing you can do about it." He replied cackling. Snowgre gasped in awe as Carley's body was surrounded by a red , glowing aura. "You're wrong Charming!" she yelled as fiery light glowed in her eyes as magic surrounded her. When it vanished, they saw her in a black glittery halter top and mini skirt, long black gloves on her hands, long black boots and beautiful but powerful wings. "Whoa! What happened to you?" Leah asked her as she freed her and the others from Charming's grip but Snowgre wasn't loose. "It's my Dragon Fire like Bloom in Winx Club. I have immense power and I'm going to use it to stop Charming and save Snowgre." Carley answered as she turned her body into that of a red Chinese dragon's.

"Dragon Fury!" she growled as she slammed into Charming and magic engulfed the area. When it vanished and the dust had settled, Charming was gone. Carley was still in her Winx form with Snowgre in her arms. He was out cold with cuts and bruises. She looked worried. "I've got to heal him! There's only one way." she told them as she wrapped her strong but slender arms around Snowgre. She closed her eyes and thought very hard. Shrek was worried but then powerful magic surrounded both teenagers. "What's happening?" Leah asked. "I think... she's using her love for Snowgre to heal him!" Fiona told her as it vanished and both teenagers looked into each other's eyes. "Thanks for saving me." Snowgre said kissing her.Carley blushed at that. "I... love you. That's why I saved you. I couldn't bear to let Charming hurt you." she replied.

Leah smiled at that. Her friend had found Love and saved them. Now all they needed to do was find Ogre Clause and save Christmas.. Artie smiled as he watched Snowgre and Carley together. He liked Leah but was afraid of asking her in case she already had a boyfriend. "Maybe I should tell Carley about staying with us after we defeat Charming for good." Snowgre thought as he hugged her as they fell asleep that night... Artie then woke Snowgre up in the middle of the night. "What's up man? Can't sleep?" he asked Artie. He nodded. "I need your help. I wanna tell Leah how I feel about her but I'm... afraid." he told the ogre teen. "Just tell her how ya feel. That's what I did with Carley and here we are sleeping together." he answered.

Artie then saw Leah sitting in a tree. He then climbed up and joined her. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked her. "No. I was just thinking about somebody. I like... you okay but I'm not sure it'll work out especially when we go back to our world." she replied. Artie smiled at her. "I like you too. I think it could work out like with Snowgre and Carley." he told her. "Yeah but once we take care of Charming and save Christmas, I'll be going back to my world and Carley will be staying here. I heard Shrek telling Fiona about it." Leah replied softly.

But then he heard Leah scream as a bald girl grabbed her. It was Rapunzel. "Let her go wench!" Artie heard Fiona say as she assumed a battle stance. Rapunzel laughed as she saw Shrek form a shield around Carley. "You can have her back. I'm going after a much better prize." she yelled jumping down from the tree onto the ground. "I won't let ya take her Rapunzel." Shrek told her as he fought her in hand to hand combat but she kicked him in the rear and brought him to his knees. Carley whimpered as Rapunzel took off with her. "Help me please!" Snowgre heard her say as they vanished. Shrek heard Snowgre roar in anger. "How could this happen?" he asked Shrek angrily. Fiona then saw him run off. "Give him time. It's hard for him to see his girl friend kidnapped by Rapunzel." she said gently to him. "I know but I let it happen." Shrek replied sadly. "She must be really scared being with Rapunzel and Charming." Shrek whispered as he saw Snowgre on his own looking at the night sky...


	7. Fighting For What's Right

Tis the Season 

Ch 7

Charming snickered as the shy teenager was put in a cage with Ogre Claus. "Not so tough without your friends, huh?" he said as he closed the door. Rapunzel wondered what Charming was going to do with the mortal girl. "Nothing yet. She's just bait for Snowgre and his friends. Then when they come to rescue her, they're mine!" he cackled.

Ogre Claus was staring at Carley. He could tell she was afraid but trying not to show it. "It's okay. My name is Ogre Claus. That blond haired brute captured me. What's your's?" he said gently. "I'm Carley." She said softly. "That's a nice name." He replied. "You're bigger and way cooler than Santa. You get to change houses with one magical burp and give Christmas gooses to the women of the houses." She told him. He chuckled at that. Suddenly she felt a head ache and her eyes glowed blue. Suddenly a sword appeared in her hands. "Don't worry. I'm cutting you loose from your bonds." She told him as she cut him free from the ropes around his wrist. "How did you do that?" he asked her. "I'm not so sure." She replied softly as a glowing blue crescent moon mark appeared on her head.

"Ogre Child." She whispered softly. Ogre Claus wondered what the teen meant as he saw a blue light bathe her body. When it was gone, she'd changed into a blue skinned, slender bodied warrior with a suit of unvulernable armour. "Yes! I can't believe I did it! Charming is so dead now I'm full of Ogreix." She exclaimed proudly. But as Snowgre and the others pondered over what they were going to do, a golden glowing heart mark appeared on Shrek's fore head. They watched as he was bathed in light. When he stopped glowing, he was in a suit of black armour with a long flowing cape. There was a golden heart on his helmet. "Cool! How did that happen?" Leah asked him. "I'm not sure." He answered.

She turned around to see bright light surround Fiona. When it stopped, she had light blue skin, was in a suit of purple armour and felt more powerful than ever before. "Wow this is cool. How did this happen?" she thought as she heard a voice speak to her in her head. "_Fiona, Shrek I need you to come at once to the Swampy North Pole. Bring Leah and Snowgre with you. They can help us take care of Charming and Rapunzel. It's me Carley. I'll explain everything when you get there, okay?"_ it told them.

"Who were you talking to?" Leah asked curious. "It was Carley. She and Ogre Claus are at the Swampy North Pole." Fiona told her. They then saw Snowgre do something. They vanished in a flash of light… They found themselves outside the Swampy North Pole. "How did you do that?" Shrek asked Snowgre anazed along with Leah, Artie and Fiona. "You know that job I told ya about? I work for Ogre Claus most of the year. I used this snow globe to get here for work." he answered smiling shyly.

They then saw somebody approach them with long black tendril hair. "Hey guys. Don't be afraid. It's me Carley. I just became my Ogreix form, that's all." she told them smiling. Leah and Snowgre along with Artie were in awe at this. "What's Ogreix and how come you're like this?" Shrek asked Carley confused. "Ogreix is the magic that all ogres in Aria have. Aria is my kingdom that I created and Ogreix is the most strongest force of magic there is. I became my Ogreix warrior alter ego Ogre Child, Shrek you became Jen, the Ogarian Knight and Fiona you became Elissa. I bet together we can kick Charming and Rapunzel's butts!" she explained. "What about us? Don't think you're leaving us out of the fun!" Leah told them.

Carley laughed. "Don't worry. We won't." she said as magic shot out of her and surrounded her three other teenage friends transforming them into Ogreix warriors too. Snowgre was now the Artic Knight clad in a suit of undentable sliver blue armour with a snowflake marking on his head. Leah was a half ogre, half were wolf in a unvulernable suit of armour with a wolf mask on her head and Artie became the Excalibur Flash in a suit of blue armour. He had a sword marling on his forehead. "This is so cool! Now we can do anything in these new forms!" Leah said as she high fived Carley. Snowgre kissed her on the lips. She smiled at that. "You're welcome Snowg. Hey Artie you're looking cool." she told them. Shrek smiled as Ogre Claus joined them. "Let me guess you already freed him?" he asked Carley. She nodded in reply. But then she saw Charming and Rapunzel appear as shadow like creatures. "Whoa! What happened to them?" Fiona asked Carley.

"They became Shadow Spirits. They can enter mortals and turn them into soulless, hopeless and emotionless pawns of Evil. Be very careful guys." she warmed them as they lunged...


	8. Defating Evil Once and for All

Tis the Season 

Ch 8

Snowgre watched as Rapunzel and Charming surrounded his friends in their Shadow Spirit forms. They were wrapping them in shadowy smog. "There's only one way to break free from them." Carley said softly. "What is it?" Leah asked her.

"You need to sacrifice your Ogreix powers. That's why they're filling your lungs with this smog." She told her. She watched as Fiona closed her eyes and thought hard. Suddenly she transformed back into her normal self and broke free of the smog. Leah and Artie did the same and broke free of it too. They watched as their shy, teenage friend did the same and broke free of the smog too. "Alright! You did it!" Leah told Carley hugging her gently. Snowgre smiled as the others high fived her.

"You make me sick!" Rapunzel said as she aimed a blast of dark magic at Leah but Carley took it for her. "No! How could you do that?" she asked angrily but Snowgre saw his girl friend's body glow with bright light. "_She earned her Soulix by taking the blast for Leah. That shows Love. Maybe she can destroy both Charming and Rapunzel."_ He thought as he and the others saw the bright light fade. She was in her Ogreix warrior form but was wearing a dark blue suit of armour with wings of a dragon's. "What happened to you?" Leah asked her amazed. "I earned my Soulix by saving you from getting hurt by Rapunzel's magic." Carley answered smiling.

"You'll never be able to defeat us! You're still a shy loser!" Charming taunted. "Don't listen to them! We know you can do it. We believe in you." Snowgre told her kissing her. "I know of a spell that can destroy them but I need all of your help." She replied. "Sure. What do you want us to do?" Leah and the others asked her.

"I need you guys to stand in a circle around me, hold hands and think thoughts of Love. It's the only thing strong enough to make the spell work.

Apart we're alone

Together we're strong

Let Love destroy Evil

And let it be done."

She told them. The friends chanted the spell together as they sent their love into their friend's body powering the spell as Carley held her hand out towards Charming and Rapunzel. "No!" they screamed as a blast of magic shot out and blew them up, turning them to shadow dust. Snowgre then saw her faint and caught her as bright light surrounded her and she became her normal self.

"Is she okay?" Fiona asked gently. "Yes. That spell took a lot out of her. Let's go back to the swamp. Charming and Rapunzel are no longer a threat to us." Snowgre answered as they walked back to the swamp. Leah watched as her human friend lay asleep in the easy chair. "You were awesome!" she whispered to Carley as she slept. Only something troubled her. Now that Charming and Rapunzel had been taken care of, she'd probably have to return to her world alone without her friend or Artie. "Hey Leah I know you have worries about leaving. I sort of.. like you. Maybe if you stay, we can be together." Artie whispered as he gazed into her eyes. He'd never saw anything as lovely as them in his life, not even Gwen compared to her.

Later that evening Carley woke up. "Hey what's going on?" she asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Snowgre kissed her on the lips. "You've been asleep the entire afternoon. Your friend's a little sad." he said to her. "Leah? But why is she sad?" she asked him. "Because she doesn't want to go back to your world alone without you or Artie." he answered. "Maybe she doesn't have to leave this world." she replied smiling. Leah's ears picked up on that. "Really? You mean I can stay?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course. You think I'd stay here without my best friend? Of course not! Besides you and Artie are in Love. It would be a shame to break it up." Carley told her. "Thank you so much mi amigo!" Leah said hugging her gently. Shrek and the others smiled at that. "Oh man I'm hungry! Anyone want take out?" Leah said. Later they were sitting around the table eating Chinese food and enjoying each other's company. The triplets were mucking around with the chop sticks and everybody laughed... It was the start of something new...


	9. Nobody Like You

Tis the Season 

Ch 9

Snowgre was feeling worried because in a few days after Christmas, he'd be going to Worchester and be far away from his family and the one he loved. Leah noticed he was very quiet as they ate dinner on Christmas Eve.

"Is something wrong? It's just you haven't talked much since after we destroyed Charming and Rapunzel." She asked him. "I'm fine. Just worried about stuff, that's all." He answered moodily. Carley was worried. Something was up with her boy friend and she wanted to find out what was bugging him so badly, he wouldn't talk about it.

"_I want to tell you but I don't want to upset you. This is your first real relationship. But maybe if I did tell you, you'd help me get out of going."_ He thought as he looked into her eyes. He held something in his hand. It was a vial. The potion inside it would transform her into an ogre forever with no way back. He wanted to give it to her but it was her choice not his.

He then joined her outside the swamp sitting on a stump of a rotten tree. "There's something I have to tell you. In a few days I'll be going to Worchester and I don't know if I'll be coming back. It was my parent's idea." Snowgre said softly, stroking her hair. "Is that why you were so quiet at dinner? I… love you." Carley asked him. "Yes. I couldn't tell the others because I was worried." He answered quietly.

"I'm… coming with you. I don't care what you're going to say to stop me but I can't let you go. We've been through too much to be torn apart now." She told him. He smiled as he kissed her. "Thank you so much. Now I won't be alone now you'll be by my side." He whispered to her.

She then saw the vial in his furry hand. "What is it?" she asked him curiously. "It's a potion. I know we've been through a lot of stuff but let me ask you something. If you were asked to become an ogre just so we could be together forever, would you do it?" he answered.

She then took the vial, opened the lid and drank from it. "Does that answer your question?" she asked smiling as light surrounded her body. Snowgre then watched as it vanished and his True Love stepped out in ogre form… Leah was shocked but loved her friend in her new form. "What made you do it? Love?" Fiona asked calmly. "I did it because I'm going with Snowgre to Worchester. I know it's a bad idea but I would be unhappy without him." Carley answered smiling. She had blue skin and snow white fur covering her body and had furry trumpet shaped ears. She was still slender. Leah hugged her friend.

"I know how you feel. I would do the same if Artie had to go far away all of a sudden." she told her as Shrek, Fiona and Artie hugged her as well. "Thanks guys. We should do this more often." Carley replied. Artie then approached Leah and got down on one knee. "Leah will you be my Queen? Ever since we met, we've been perfect for each other." he said slipping a ring onto her finger. Fiona smiled. She knew how Artie felt about a girl when he met the right one. "Yes I will be Mrs Artie Pendragon." Leah replied kissing him. "Looks like we're gonna have a wedding!" Shrek said as they opened a bottle of wine to celebrate. "We're sorry we won't get to see you get married." Snowgre told Artie as he watched Carley and Leah laughing and talking excitedly about the wedding. "Don't worry man. I'll tape it for ya, then send it to your lap top." Shrek told him. "Cool." Snowgre replied.

The next few days passed by in a blur until it was New Year's Day. Fiona noticed her husband was worried. "What's wrong honey?" she asked him softly. "It's... just I'm worried for Snowgre. Artie went through hell at Worchester and I have a gut feeling it'll be much worse for Snowg because he's an ogre." he replied sadly. Fiona understood. "He'll be fine. Besides Carley will be there and I'm sure he'll make friends." she reassured him gently. He felt better hearing that. Artie came out and sat beside him. "I know you're worried for him and so am I. Lancelot and those other losers will keep picking on him and I hope he's prepared. I can't believe his parents would do this to him. What did he do that they had to send him to Worchester?" he told his ogre friend. "I'm not sure myself. Snowgre's parents are really nice but recently they seem not to care about their son which is sad." Shrek replied sighing as he saw the coach arrive.

Snowgre then got into it followed by Carley. Leah sighed. She knew her friend was going there for moral support for Snowgre but she'd miss her. Shrek had slipped a cell phone into Snowgre's bag. They watched as it pulled off. Fiona then saw Artie walk back into the house followed by Leah. They sat around the table eating waffles and drinking coffee. Artie was making wedding plans in his head...


End file.
